El tiempo pasó
by agufanhp65
Summary: Todo cambia, el tiempo pasó, Lo que pareció ser una larga relación ya no lo será... cosas inesperadas... desesperación, busca de nuevos amoeres, busca de diversion... estc.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El tiempo había pasado, Harry estaba sentado en la silla de la mesa de la casa de Grimuld place, estaba pensando… pensaba en lo divertida que era Ginny, en lo graciosa y activa que siempre era, ya no era lo mismo, ahora solo estaba acostada en la cama, todos los días eran iguales.

Ginny trabajaba como vendedora de especias de botánica. Harry era Auror.

Por otro lado, estaban Ron y Hermione, se habían casado a principios de ese mismo año , pero la "magia" no existía, ya ninguno era el mismo, no ern divertidos.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo Ron? -Preguntó por segunda vez Hermione.

- Ammm…No, estoy bien.

Hermione, ya enojada le contestó:

- ¿¡Que te pasa?!

- Estoy cansado -dijo Ron escuchando radio.

- ¡¿Cansado de que?! Es viernes, en la noche, solo eres del servicio de trabajos muggle, te aviso que terminamos Hogwarts hace dos años Ronald… ¡¿de que puedes estar cansado?! - Esa fue la ultima palabra de Hermione, cuando dio ese portaso.

Estaba cansada de la actitud vaga de Ron, llo único que hacía era trabajar en las mañanas, y algunas tardes, pero todo el tiempo escuchaba esa tonta radio.

Hermione tocó la puerta de la casa de Ginny y Harry…

- Hola -dijo Hermione aún enfadada por lo que había pasado en su casa.

- Hola -la saludó Harry, con el mismo tono.-pasa ¿estas bien?

- En realidad no -admitió Hermione.

Se sentaron en la mesa, donde había una jarra de jugo de calabaza, Harry sirvió dos vasos.

- Ron está tan vago -dijo Hermione suspirando.- ¿y Ginny? -dijo preocupada de que la escuchara.

- Descuída, está durmiendo, como todos los días.

- ¿Si? -preguntó extraña Hermione, y bebió un sonrbo de su jugo.

- Si, en realidad, honestamente pareciera que fuese más grande que yo. No entiendo, yo soy mayor, y yo trabajo más duro.

- Entiendo… Ron escucha radio todo el tiempo, de verdad no entiendo como un viernes en la noche este… escuchando una aburrida radio.

- Lo se -Harry bebió su jugo.

Charlaron un rato más de sus aburridas vidas.

-Despues de tantas aventuras, desafíos y cosas así nunca me imaginé que mi vida sería de esta forma -dijo Hermione.

-Dimelo amí -dijo Harry dándole toda la razón.

-Sinceramente Harry, me acuerdo en el día que me casé con Ron, y me acuerdo que todos lucían radiante. Pero al parecer esa luz se apago.

Harry y Ginny, se habían casado la misma fecha que Ron y Hermione. Fue un casamiento doble.

- ¡Tengo de verdad una muy buena idea! -saltó Harry.

- ¡Dime! -se entusiasmó Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos a… no lo se, algún lugar loco, como algún Bar o algo así.

- ¡Me encanta! Claro… ya no doy más de el aburrimiento. Bueno, creo que tendría que volver a casa. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro, invita a Ron, pero no le insistas mucho, quiero que de verdad sea divertido -dijo Harry con esperanzas.

- Nos vemos - lo saludó Hermione.

- Adiós -dijo abriendo la puerta- Luces bien -dijo alentando a su amiga mientras se iba.

- Igual que tu -alcanzó a gritar Hermione mientras se alejaba.

COMENTEN POR FAVOR!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Esa noche, Hermione se acostó sin ablarle a Ron, estaba muy enojada de que su esposo esté todo el tiempo tirado escuchando esa "¡Maldita radio!".

Se puso su pijama, se metió en la cama temprano, y leyó sus libros con ansias, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Ginny se despertó primero que Harry, e hiz el desayuno para ambos. Cuando Harry se despertó, esperó que esté de buen humor.

-Hola Ginny -la saludó Harry acercándose.

-Hola, -saludó sin mirarlo.

- ¿Estas preparando el deayuno? -preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Claro -dijo indiferente- ¿Qué tiene?

-Oh, nada -dijo, prefirió quedarse callado.- Am… ayer vino Hermione a la noche, y decidimos salir hoy en la noche, a algún bar o… algo así, ella le pregunta a Ron si quiere ir. ¿Tu quieres venir?.

-Suena divertido, pero estaré ocupada -dijo llevando el desayuno a la mes, donde la esperaba Harry. Ginny lucía cansada, por más de que haya dormido más de 8 horas.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? -dijo algo cansado de que ponga quizá escusas.

-Tengo mucho trabajo con las especias, nos estamos quedando sin nada, y hoy haré una lista de lo que nos hace falta, me temo que es bastante larga asi que… ve tú, y mandale saludos.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó Harry - Todo el teimpo estas… tan cansada -dijo atreviéndose a confesar o que pensaba.

- Estoy bien, estoy de verdad muy cansada, ayer dormí 8 horas Harry.

-Por eso mismo, me asombra que estes aún cansada.

- Tu no entiendes… -dijo Ginny al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¿¡Estas embarazada?! -dijo Harry abriendo los ojos grandes, realmente no estaba preparado para eso, era muy chico como para tener un hijo, o hija.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, NO LO HEMOS HECHO Harry, COMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ EMBARAZADA!.

-Bueno, tal vez era algo más bien psicológi…

-Mejor cállate, estoy cansada de estar siempre cansada. ¡te dije que no entenderías!.

Harry si la había entendido, pero igual con un poco de voluntad, pdría divertirse llendo con Hermione y él a un bar. Pero por una muy buena razó, decidió no seguir hablando a Ginny.

- Iré al callejón Diagon, volveré en la tarde -dijo de mala gana. Tomaron su desayuno callados, Harry no sabía de qué hablar, ya que Ginny no tenái su mejor día , de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Hermione se despertó e izo el desayuno, pero Ron no se despertó. Hermione decidió no esperarlo , tomó su deayuno y y dejó listo para servir café para Ron. Mientras tanto, Hermione se quedó ordenando unos libros. Hasta que por fin se despertó Ron, después de una hora.

-Hola Hermione -saudó aún dormido y bostezando- Gracias por hacerme… el desayuno .

- Hola -dijo de mala gana, y recordó la "gran idea" de Harry, por un momento dudó en invitarlo, pero que más da.- Ayer fui a la casa de Harry y Ginny, y con Harry quedamos en salir esta noche, a tomar algo… el le preguntó a Ginny ¿vendras conmigo? -dijo Hermione con algo de esperanza.

-No lo sé, veré si tengo algo que hacer -dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-¡¿Verás si tienes algo que hacer?! -dijo Hermione dejando de ordenar los libros, y mirando a Ron con odio.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no vallas Ron.

Dicho esto, Hermione fue a tomar un baño.

Cuandó calló la tarde noche, Ginny volvió de el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Qué hoy no trabajas? -dijo Ginny entrando a la casa.

-Bueno… los sabados no trabajo Ginny, ya lo sabías.

-Oh cierto, hoy es sábado. Bien, me fue bien -dijo dejando su bolso en la mesa. -¿saldras con Hermione y Ron?.

-Si, ¿de verdad no puedes venir?

-No Harry, ya te lo dije. -dijo subiendo las escaleras.- En un rato me iré a casa de Mildrett, nos juntaremos a hacer los pedidos. Volveré mañana.

- ¿Por qué mañana? -dijo Harry extrañado.

-Porque es mucha cantidad de mercadería Harry.

Harry estaba cansado, no veía nunca a su esposa, y la verdad cada vez le daban menos ganas de verla, porque siempre que la veía la veía cansada y muy de mal humor, y eso no lo hacía sentir bien a Harry, que después de todo, el también estaba cansado a veces.

GRACIAS POR LEER! COMENTEN!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 :

Harry se dio una ducha, se puso una camisa y unos jeans. Despues bajó, y tocaron la puerta:

- ¡Hermione! -dijo saludándola con un beso - ¿y Ron?

Hermione entró a la casa.

- Ron… -suspiro- no lo sé, sigue sin querer hacer nada, me enojé de nuevo con él, y al final le dije que prefería que no venga… Por lo tanto solo seremos Ginny, tú, y yo.

- No lo creo, Ginny tiene que trabajar -dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ginny, iba bajando las escaleras, lista para irse.

-¡Ginny! -la saludó Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, ¿irán solo ustedes dos? -preguntó.

-Eso parece -dijo Harry. -¿te vas ahora?

-Si, adiós. -Saludó a ambos y se fue.

Harry cerró la puerta.

- Bueno… ¿aún quieres salir, aunque no venga nadie más? -preguntó Harry desconfiado.

- Claro que si -dijo la chica entusiasmada- además necesitamos diversión, de no ser así moriría de el aburrimiento Harry. ¿Vamors?

Los amigos salieron de Grimuld Place y se transladaron a una ciudad de magos, estaba bastante concurrida, y entraron a un Bar.

-¿Aquí esta bien verdad? -preguntó Harry.

-Claro -dijo Hermione entrando.

Se sentaron en la barra, y miraron a su alrededor.

-Nunca había venido a estos lugares -dijo Hermione.

-Tampoco yo -admitió el chico.

Estaba lleno de magos, había gente grande y gente joven. Había mucho ruido, y estaba un poco oscuro.

- ¿Bueno, que tomaremos? -le preguntó Harry.

- No lo sé, creo que cerveza de mantequilla.

- Por favor Hermione, ¿dices que quieres divertirte y quieres tomar "mantequilla"? -dijo Harry divertido.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Hidromiel -dijo riendo.

Harry pidió dos vasos de hidromiel.

-No sabes cuanto necesitaba esto Harry-dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, disfrutalo. -luego alsó la vaso de Hidromiel y dijo: - Por nosotros, somos más divertido -dijo Harry chocando su vaso con el de Hermione.

Charlaron muchísimo, y rieron a más no poder, cada vez había gente más borracha, y más loca.

Ya llevaban el tercer vaso de Hidromiel, y las risas aumentaban.

- Yo siempre he dicho, que la cerveza es más sana que otros tragos pero -dijo Hermione riendo un poco- todos dicen que no.

- Lo se -dijo Harry, riéndose. Su amiga estaba empesando a tambalearse.

Luego otro vaso de Hidromiel para Hermione, y para cerrar, un wisky de fuego. La segunda vez, fue vencida.

- Hermione ¿Estas bien?. -le dijo Harry, que todavía no probaba su Wisky.

- C-c-claro que sssi Harrrry -dijo riendo.- Te qqqquiero muchiiiisssimo -dijo abrazandolo.

- Hermione, ya deja de tomar eso, te hará muy mal.

- Nnno -dijo molesta- estoy pasándola de mara viiiiillla -dijo una vez más tambaleándose en la silla.

- Mejor vamos nos Hermione-le dijo el chico.- estas muy ebria.

- Pfff, ssi cla-claro.-luego miró su varita y dijo:- Mi varita… es… es tan.. linda -luego empezó a moverla.

- Listo Hermione, vamos, vamos -dijo Harry tratando de levantar a Hermione.

Hermione se paró con dificultad, y se agarró de Harry, quien la llevaba agarrada de el brazo.

- ¡Que diverrrrtido! -gritó Hermione.

- Hermione shh… no grites ven- Harry la llevó, y Hermione lo abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla.

- Te qqquiero -dijo Hermione.

Por fin Harry, consiguió desaparecerse, con Hermione colgando de su hombro. Entraron a la casa de Grimuld Place, y Harry trató de llevar a Hermione al sofá, pero esta no caminaba, solo hacía comentarios raros, y besaba la mejilla de Harry.

- Estas taaan lindo -dijo Hermione - Eres muuuuy lindo ¿sabes?

Harry la arrastraba al sillón, antes de que diga o haga otra cosa más indebida.

- Harrrry, estás más lindo… eres muy sexxxxy

- Listo Hermione-dijo Harry recostándola en el sofá, pero ella se negaba, quería seguir abrazada a Harry.- Herms, Herms, Vamos, siéntate…

- Me encanta tu perrrfuma, dame un besssso -dijo riendo.

- No, Herms, siéntate en el ssofá.

- Dame un bessso -dijo riendo.

- De acuerdo de acuerdo… pero tienes que sentarte -mintió Harry.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, parecía una niñita de cuatro años, a quien le darían un premio.

- Te quieeeeero -decía risueña.- quiero que me des un beso.

- Hermione estas muy ebria, intenta descansar, traeré café, no hagas nada.

- Nooooooo -decía riendo.

Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, fue a buscar café, y se sentó al lado de Hermione, quien estaba más calmada.

-Toma bebe esto Hermione -dijo dándole el café.- Tienes que tomarlo -dijo Harry.

-Ufff… estoy cansaaddda -dijo casi sin poder hablar, bebí un sorbo de su café.

-Listo… -dijo Harry suspirando.

- Estas muy lindooo -dijo riendo.

-Gracias, toma tu caf…

-¿Crees que estoy linda?- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione toma tu ca…

-¡SOY FEA! -dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No…no, eres muy muy linda¿sabes? Eres preciosa. -dijo Harry tratado de que Hermione no llorara más, se acercó a ella.

Ella se quecó mirándolo.

-¿Me das un besssso?-dijo inocente.

-No, Hermione tienes que detenerte, ya basta.

-Solo uno.

Harry, creía que sería la ultima escapatoria, y decidió darle un beso, pero en la mejilla. Entonces se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, o eso creyó… Hermione había corrido la cara, y había besado a Harry en los labios.

- Quueee sueño -dijo Hermione acostándose.

Harry se quedó totalmente en shock, ¿Qué HABÍA HECHO Hermione?

Pero como si nada hubiera pasado, Hermione se acurrucó en el sillón y se durmió como un niño cansado.

Gracias por leer…COMENTEN

Lean el próximo cap. LA HIDROMIEL TRAAE EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : Gracias  
Ese día, Harry apenas pudo dormir. Le había llamado mucha la atención de que Hermione lo había besado, estaba ebria, pero lo besó…  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry decidió bajar temprano. Hermione estaba aún en el sillón. Preparó un café y fue a sentarse en la mesa.  
Hermione se despertó, y se sentó en el sillón agarrando su cabeza.  
- ¿Qué hago aquí? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Y mi

ró a Harry.  
- Hola, ¿no te acuerdas de nada? -dijo Harry mirándola.  
- No, no se…  
Harry fue a la cocina, y le preparó café a Hermione, se lo acercó al sofá, y se sentó junto a ella.  
- Gracias -dijo recibiendo su taza de café.  
- ¿No te acuerdas? Ayer salimos, y tomaste… mucho -admitió Harry.  
- OH no… -dijo Hermione agarrándose nuevamente la cabeza.  
- ¡¿Qué?! -dijo Harry nervioso.  
- Soñé, creo, que íbamos a tomar algo, y tu me… me agarrabas y me sostenías, porque yo no podía… Luego… veníamos aquí y yo…-Hermione se quedó callada.  
- ¿Tu?..  
- Decía que… que eras muy lindo -dijo nerviosa mirando su casa de café.-y… Ay no Harry, dime que solo fue un sueño.  
- Ammm.. bueno Hermione tu… estabas muy ebria, quizá mezclaste la realidad con tu sueño y…  
- No Harry, dime que…  
- Cuentame tu sueño y yo te digo si sucedió o no.  
- De acuerdo, yo te decía qque te quería muchísimo, y decía que… que eras sexy, y tu me dijiste que esra muy linda y hermosa, y después … te decía -suspiró- te decía que me des un beso, y tu me ibas a dar uno en la mejilla, pero yo te… te besé -Dijo muy nerviosa.- ¿Es ..cierto?  
- Am… bueno, en realida yo también estaba un poco eb…  
- Harry, dime la verdad, ¿te besé o no? -dijo impaciente.  
- Bueno, pero igual tu estabas muy…ebria.  
- ¡DIMELO!  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… si, todo lo que "soñaste", en realidad no lo soñaste, si pasó.  
- Te…te besé -dijo avergonzada.  
Harry asintió.  
- Harry… lo siento tanto, yo.. no sabía… lo siento.  
- Está bien Hermione, tu estabas muy ebria y… yo no sabía que hacer, tu me dijiste que te bese y no tomabas el café, y yo… yo te bese EN LA MEJILLA y tu…  
- Lo sé. Lo siento, y gracias por decirme que soy hermosa -dijo ruborisada.  
Harry también se ruborizó.  
-Bueno… gracias por decirme que era sexy -rió Harry.  
-Harry… no sabía lo que hacía -dijo Hermione divertida.  
-Gracias-dijo gracioso.  
-Bueno, si eres lindo… -Hermione lo miró , y Harry la miró y le guiñó un ojo riendo.- Bueno, también eres sexy -rió.  
-Gracias - dijo esta vesz con una sonrisa , divertido.  
Se quedaron charlando un rato…  
-¿Cuándo viene Ginny? -preguntó Harry.  
-No lo sé, dijo que venía hoy a la mañana, pero es muy temprano.  
-Bueno, creo que debería volver… -dijo poniéndose de pié.  
Harry también se puso de pié y la siguió a la puerta.  
- Harry, en verdad gracias, gracias por haberme cuidado y haberme traído a tu casa, estoy muy avergonzada por lo que pasó y…  
- Descuída Hermione. Está todo más que bien.  
- No, de verdad gracias, habría hecho lo mismo por ti, y de verdad gracias por aguantarme -rió.  
- Ah, olvidalo, después de todo fui muy alagado -Dijo divertido.  
Hermione rió, abrazó a Harry, le agradeció una vez más y salió de la casa.  
Harry se sentó en el sofá.  
-Así que se divirtieron -dijo Ginny entrando.  
-Ammm… hola -dijo extrañado.- Si, nos divertimos  
-Y…¿Por qué se quedó aquí? -dijo un poco molesta.  
-Bueno… en realidad tomó bastante y… no tenía fuerzas para… desaparecerse ella sola y…  
- ¿Y por qué no la llevaste a su casa? -dijo dejando su bolso en la mesa.  
-Ginny, no lo se.  
-De acuerda, mira olvidalo -dicho eso la pelirroja subió a ducharse.  
Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, cansado de que Ginny se quejara de todo.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Esa mañana, Harry, no tenía ganas de hablar con Ginny, entonces se fue a dar un paseo.

Por otro lado, Hermione llegó a su casa, y por suerte Ron seguí durmiendo, se dio una ducha. Cuando salió, Ron ya se había despertado.

-Amm…. Hola -saludo Hermione nerviosa.

-Hola… ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer? -le preguntó Ron.

-Bueno… porque no me sentí bien, y me fui a la casa de Harry, y…

-Si… claro, ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? -le preguntó Ron.- ¡Yo soy tu esposo, no Harry.

-asi que ahora te haces el celoso. ¿Acaso yo no te invité también a salir esa noche? ¿Qué te pasa Ron?

-¡Pasa que todo el tiempo, desde que tengo memoria, tu siempre estas con Harry, siempre están juntos! -gritó Ron.

-¡¿Pero que tienes?! ¡Entonces tu deberías invitarme a salir antes de que otra persona lo haga, antes de que yo te invite y tu me rechaces, piensa un poco Ron!-le gritó Hermione.

-No me grites.

-Tú no me grites -dijo Hermione muy enojada.

Cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas… Hermione estaba muy enojada, y se puso a "ordenar" papeles. En realidad se puso a pensar en lo que pasó con Harry. Ella tenía un secreto muy guardado:

Ella en realidad, la noche que salió con Harry, tomó bastantes copas, pero no tantas como para emborracharse de esa manera. Pero esos tragos , la hicieron pensar que estaba soñando, entonces ella… hizo lo que quería… hacía cualquier cosa, también se hací la ebria. Pero ella en realidad ,si hubiera sido un sueño… besó a Harry, ella quería besarlo en su sueño, quería saber como se sentí. Pero ella solo creía que era un sueño.

Por otro lado, Harry, cuando volvió a la casa, tuvo una idea:

-Ginny -llamó a su esposa- ¿Qué tal si invitmos a Ron y a Hermione a comer? Ya que es Domingo.

-Está bien, me hará bien reunirme con mi hermano -dijo al fin.

-Le mandaré una lechuza.

Por otro lado…

Hola chicos,

¿Quieren venir a almorzar a mi casa? Charlaremos un rato, y descansaremos

Vengan en una hora. Respondan

Harry y Ginny.

-Ron -dijo Hermione seca.

-¿Qué?.

-Harry y Ginny nos invitan a almorzar a su casa, ¿que les digo?

-Si, diles que iremos.

-En una hora. -contestó Hermione.

-Bien.

Hermione les contestó la lechuza.

Por otro lado…

Hola chicos,

Claro que iremos, estaremos allí en una hora. Llevaremos un postre.

Ron y Hermione.

-¡Vendrán! -dijo Harry.

-Bien, haré el pollo.

-Bien, dicen que traerán el postre.

-Perfecto.

-Que bueno que estas mejor Ginny -dijo Harry mirando a la peliroja.

-Si, esta semana fue dura. -dijo Ginnt, pero igual la chica seguía distante.

=============================  
Gracias por leer.

COMENTEN!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione y Ron habían llegado, pasaron un lindo almuerzo, charlaron bastante, aunque Hermione seguía peleada con Ron y Ginny no l hablaba a Harry.

- Gracias por todo, de verdad -dijo Hermione despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Se fueron a la tarde/noche. Ginny ordenó todo de nuevo con un movimiento de la varita. Harry estaba leyendo el periódico, estaba leyendo un articulo muy interesante, que hablaba de una nueva planta, estaba seguro que Neville ya debió de averse enterado, digamos que su debilidad por las plantas sigue.

- ¿Harry? -le dijo Ginny cuando acabó de arreglar todo.

- ¿Si? -le dijo con poca atención.

- Escucha -Ginny se sentó al lado de el chico.- Sé que nosotros… no estamos bien -Dijo nerviosa.- Sé que hemos estado distanciados y no lo soporto más, siento que me cansé de la rutina…

Harry la miró. ¿Qué rutina? Ginny nunca quería salir, si había una rutina era la rutina de estar cansada todos los días.

- ¿A que te refieres? -dijo Harry extrañado.

- Harry, me pidieron que vaya por nuevas especias, es una especie de intercambio…

- ¿A dónde? -dijo Harry aún más confuso.

- Bueno, con e boticario pensamos y … ¿Qué mejor lugar para especias que Roma? -dijo Ginny.

- Ajá- dijo Harry haciéndose el entendido.

- Bueno la cuestión es que me iré a Roma… son… seis meses -dijo Ginny mirando al piso.

- ¿¡Seis meses?! -dijo Harry alarmado.- ¿Estas terminando conmigo? -le preguntó Harry de una.

- No Harry, solo es que… tu y yo no estamos bien, creo que un viaje me alcarará la mente, pero si nos enamoramos de alguien más…

- Ginny…

- Harry, yo no te amo como antes ¿si? -dijo al fin.

- ¿Qué dices?.

- Si, la "magia" se ha ido, quiero viajar, y conocer gente nueva, hacer bien mi trabajo, creo que soy aún muy joven para formar una familia, y estar con alguien fijo desde tan… joven -dijo esta tratando de ser delicada.

- Entiendo, creo que será lo mejor -dijo Harry, después de todo, sabí que la chispa con Ginny se había ido hace rato.

Al otro día, Ginny estuvo haciendo su valija, ya había avisado a Hermione, Ron, su familia, y a sus amigos que se iría a Roma por 5 meses.

El día que le tocó viajar a Ginny, fue nublado ,pero tranquilo. Harry aún no caía que Ginny se estuviera llendo, lo estaba dejando, le dijo que no lo amaba, y lo más raro era que… a él no le importaba.

Ginny se despidió de Harry con un abrazo y una pequeña snrisa, Harry la miro a los ojos y le dijo:

- ¿Amigos? -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Amigos -dijo Ginny contenta de que Harry no se haya enojado, y tambi´´´´en un poco sorprendida.

-Adios Ginny...

Comenten

Gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Harry volvió a su casa, era la tarde-noche. Miró su casa, tan fría y solitaria, prendió el fuego de la chimenea, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, todo de hecho había sido tan rápido. Se levantó de el sillón, se fue a la cocina y cocinó algo bueno, después de todo, cocinarle a los Dursley toda su infancia, lo ayudó a ser un buen cocinero.

Cuando termino de cocinar, se sirvió en un plato, puso la mesa para uno y se sentó a comer. La verdad que ya se estaba sintiendo muy solo.

Cuando terminó de comer, se dirigió a la cocina y hechizó al plato para que se lavara, en eso…

¡Fushgh!

Un ruido en la chimenea… un humo verde, y una silueta. Harry alzó su varita, y apuntó directo a la silueta.

- ¡Hermione! Casi me matas de un susto -dijo Harry asustado, antes de dar un suspirote alivio.- ¿Qué ha…? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿pasó algo? ¡Dime Hermione!.

Hermione había entrado a la casa de Harry, y al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos, lloraba en silencio pero las lagri mas le corrían por las mejillas con bastante rapidez.

Harry acariciaba su espalda, diciendole palabras de ánimo, pero todavía no entendía que le pasaba a su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, escucha… -dijo mirandola- tienes que tranquilizarte y decirme que te pasa, y veré si te puedo ayudar… por favor -dijo.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y Harry la miró atento, ya que Hermione pareció decirdirse a hablarle.

-Harry… -dijo hipando- dejé a… me fui de la casa… me fui -dijo, las lagrimas le caían.

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Dejaste a Ron? -dijo dudando.

- Si Harry, o se… me fui de la casa. Ron esta cada vez más irritante, y ya no lo soporto, no se… quizá ya esto no funcione, me pone los nervios de punta , nunca hace nada, yo tengo que hacerlo todo…Harry…. Ya no lo soporto ni un día más.

- Calmate Herms… estaras bien.

- Harry… -Hermione sollozaba.

Harry y Hermione eran los mejores amigos, cuando alguno tenía un problema el otro lo vivía exactamente igual. Se apoyaban siempre.

- No llores más Hermione… está bien, no tienes que llorar, él debería estar llorando por hacerte eso.-dijo el chico, Hermione se apoyó en el hombro de Harry.

- Siento haber venído sin avisar, es que…

- ¿Lo dices enserio? Siempre vienes sin avisar -le dijo divertido.- tienes hambre? -le preguntó.

Hermione asintió.

- Ven, hice un plato excelente -dijo fingiendo cara de chef creído.- lo llamo… carne.

Hermione rió un poco, Harry le sirvió un plato.

- Pero solo lo puedes comer si me prometes que no lloras más… -le dijo alejando su plato y limpiándole las lagrimas con la yema de los dedos.

- Lo prometo -dijo Hermione más feliz.

Harry se sentó en la mesa con Hermione.

- Harry esto esta… muy bueno -dijo la chica probando un bocado.

- Gracias, menos mal que viniste, ya me empezaba a sentir muy solo -dijo mirandola comer.

- ¿extrñas a Ginny?

- ¿Te digo la verdad?...-dijo sin esperar respuesta

- No -dijo divertida.

- La extraño muchisimo -le dijo mintiendo…

- Harry… dime la verdad.

- No se… yo ladejé ir, creo que una parte de mí me dijo que no la amaba, porque sino… la hubiera detenido ¿entiendes?

Hermione asintió. Cuando terminó hechizó el plato para que se limpiara.

- Harry… ¿puedo quedarme aquí?... es sólo una noche, es que… Mis padres no están y Luna está trabajando.

- Claro -le dijo Harry- Puedes quedarte en la habitación que nunca uso -dijo Harry acompañandola al piso de arriba para que le vea.

La habitación estaba cerca de la habitación de Harry. El chico hechizó la habitación, y todo quedó como nuevo, la cama quedó bien hecha, con sabanas limpias, y el olor a… "hace tiempo que esta habitación no se usa" se había ido por completo.

- Gracias -dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- Bueno… si necesitas algo… dímelo, estaré… Bueno ya sabes donde está mi habitación -dijo.

- Gracias… -dijo Hermione divertida.

En el piso de arriba estaba la habitación de Harry, luego había un baño, luego le seguía la habitación donde Hermione se quedó y un… estudio - biblioteca. Todo era muy lindo, el casa apagada de Grimuld Place que le había dejado su tío, se había convertido en una linda casa, la habían pintadote colores más luminosos. Y era ahora una linda casa.

Harry se tomó una ducha, se lavó los dintes y se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se puso su "pijama" (una vieja remera y un pantalón.)

Toc ,Toc

-¿Harry? -se escuchó la voz de Hermione detrás de la puerta.

Harry abrió la puerta…

- Hermione… ¿necesitas algo?

- De hecho… ropa -dijo timida.

- ¿Ropa?

- Si, tu sabes… algo con que dormir. Salí muy… muy apurada y enojada de mi casa se me olvido traerme algo. -dijo mirando su ropa: Una blusa muy linda,

- Claro, entiendo… -dijo llendo a buscar algo a s armario, abrió un cajón.- Amm… bueno… Ginny no dejó ni un alfiler… no se olvido ni un poco de ropa. Pero… -buscó un poco más.- quieres… ¿esto? -le dijo mostrandole una remera de él.

- Si tu quieres… ¿puedo usarla para dormir?

- Claro, toma… -dijo dandosela.

- Gracias… Buenas noches Harry, y gracias por… todo

- De nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo Herms. -le dijo Harry, y le dio un beso en la frente.- Buenas noches Hermione.

Dicho eso, cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir

Gracias por leer

Comenten


End file.
